RE-TRIEVAL
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: (EXO, taoris, kristao) Ia berjuang untuk tidak menangis, untuk tidak menyesal dan melupakan semuanya, mencoba menekan tombol erase all di sela-sela membran otaknya. Tapi ia 'tak mampu. Ingatan tentang Tao telah mendarah daging.


Kris bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, walau jarum pendek masih menunjuk tepat di angka empat, rasa kantuk sudah tidak lagi terasa di sekitar matanya. Ia melirik _post-card_ dan poster-poster yang musti di tanda tanganinya diatas meja terus bertambah seperti mereka bisa berkembang biak dengan sendirinya, ajaib, tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia telah menyelesaikannya, kertas-kertas itu terus saja meluas sampai menutup seluruh mejanya.

Ia melirik kesamping ranjangnya, kosong. Ia mengerjap dan menutup mata sambil berdoa, berharap _dia_ ada disana, berharap _dia_ terlelap disana, disamping ranjangnya. Tapi tidak ada, bahkan sisa kehangatan tubuh yang menempel di atas bantal perlahan menghilang, bau tubuh manis yang menggumpal perlahan terburai dengan udara bercampur nikotin. Kris tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang bertingkah seperti orang idiot. Berdoa khas seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan peri gigi muncul dari balik ranjang kayu.

Bodoh.

Kris berjalan keluar kamar, bermaksud untuk mengisi perutnya yang berbunyi dengan roti isi atau apapun dari makan sisa semalam. Lorong apartemen yang sunyi senyap, gelap gulita di sudut-sudut, hanya deru-deru halus menyelimuti kekosongan. Ia ingat kalau ia baru saja memperkosa bibir yang basah di ruang tengah ini, penuh gairah, basah yang menggiurkan, ramai-riuh oleh suara pakaian yang satu persatu terlepas. Tapi sekarang tidak ada. Semua kembali sunyi seperti sedia kala. Kris tertawa lagi.

Bodoh.

Kris hampir melupakan alur kejadian kemarin. Terlalu takut untuk mengingat… lebih tepatnya. Seandainya memori yang pernah terjadi semalam benar-benar nyata, ia berharap kejadian itu dapat di ulang sebanyak ribuan kali. Lebih baik lagi, ia dapat memperbaiki alur ceritanya, menyusunnya kembali menjadi cerita yang indah. Memotong egonya, menghapus emosinya, menghapus kebohongannya. Mempertahankan Tao-nya. Lagi-lagi Kris tertawa, menartawakan dirinya yang payah, menertawakan keingannya semu yang terus menggerogoti hatinya. Ia berjuang untuk tidak menangis, untuk tidak menyesal dan melupakan semuanya, mencoba menekan tombol _erase all_ di sela-sela membran otaknya.

Tapi ia 'tak mampu. Ingatan tentang Tao telah mendarah daging.

Bodoh.

 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

© All Rights Reserve. **RE-TRIEVAL**

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort , drama.

 **Warning** : FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, NC-18!  
Author-plot setting, explicit sexual content, lemon, smut.  
Under-age? Go back and press 'BACK'.

 **A/N:**

Bersebab akan rasa _kangen_ berlebih pada taoris, author kembali hadir ke laman Fanfiction untuk memeriahkan pair yang mulai terlupakan. Ini pertama kali author membuat cerita lebih dari 6k dalam satu chapter. Author berharap banyak untuk aspirasi yang membangun seperti dengan **tidak melakukan _bash & judge_** secara berlebihan.

Selamat membaca. Kritik/Saran pembaca sangat membantu author dalam memperbaiki karyanya untuk ke depan.

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**

Waktu itu lebat salju menyerbu belahan Benteng Bambu. Jalanan hitam tertutup salju putih bersih, menyisakan jejak abu di trotoar jalan. Segelintar orang dan pasangan bergandengan tangan melintas satu-satu di sisi jalan, bersweter tebal di timpa mantel bulu hangat dan sepatu boot bersol lima inchi begitu hangat melindungi jari-jari kaki yang menyisir dinginnya tumpukan salju di sepanjang ruas jalan. Wajah tertutup kain pelindung. Tidak menyadari seorang mega-bintang berjalan dengan mereka di jalanan.

Tanpa hiruk-pikuk kamera.

Tanpa kepadatan wanita.

Dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah yang ringan menemukan udara kebebasan.

Wu Yifan.

Menikmati kesendirian bagai menemukan sebuah permata di kubangan air kotor. Sangat sulit dan mustahil.

Kris menghidupkan pemantik apinya, membakar satu batang rokok dan menyesap racun kimia tersebut memenuhi paru-parunya, asap membumbung tinggi, bersatu dengan hawa dingin mengigit kulit. Membiarkan otaknya yang lelah dengan segala rutinitas baru berkarir solo dan sebagai aktor pendatang baru mencicipi ketenangan duniawi. Matanya kosong menatap gerombolan putih yang jatuh dari angkasa luas, bergabung dengan tumpukan tinggi yang deluan menyentuh tanah.

Kesendirian yang diinginkannya, tapi disatu sisi, kesendirian ini membunuh perasaannya perlahan dari dalam.

 _Apa yang kurang?_

 _Apa yang menghilang?_

 _Apa yang aku buang?_

 _Apa yang aku cari?_

 _Kenapa aku pergi?_

Ia menyandar di sandaran kursi kayu termakan usia, menghisap lebih kuat rokok mentol diantara jari panjangnya lalu memuntahkan asapnya. Begitu seterusnya, hingga sisa _filter_ hampir terbakar, hingga abu terakhir kandas terbuang.

Lalu, dia melihat pria, sendirian. Melintas di depannya. Tertunduk dengan syal rajut melilit lehernya.

 _"Hei!"_ Kris menyalak seperti anjing. Berlari menghampiri objek yang di maksud.

Huang Zitao.

Tao tidak menoleh, di takutkan seorang paparazzi gila berani menyerangnya di jalanan sepi. Langkah kaburnya terhenti begitu ia merasakan tarikan kuat di lengannya menyeret badannya mendekati pelaku. Tao memutar badan, menyimpan tinju di samping pahanya, ekspresi marah terlukis sejelas cat air hitam abstrak diatas kanvas merah, yang tiba-tiba luntur seperti tersiram air alkohol begitu melihat pelaku yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sebuah mikropon menyumbat tenggorokannya. _"K –Kris?"_

 _"Tao."_

Kris mengintip wajah yang bersembunyi, tanpa segan menarik terbuka syal Tao dan membuangnya ke tanah. Perasaan haru yang di rasakannya meluap ke udara sekitarnya, kesenangan akan rindu yang terlampiaskan mengendap di setiap jiwanya. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi ia tidak bisa bicara.

Entah karena kebekuan, Tao pun ikut terdiam.

Tapi mereka tetap berpandangan. Berbagai tumpahan hati menyerbu benak keduanya dan bercampur menjadi kekacauan nyata yang tidak dapat mereka tarik kesimpulannya. Hati mereka tidak dapat bisa menipu mereka sendiri.

Luapan ini. Ini cinta yang sempat hilang.

 _"Kebetulan. Atau takdir."_ Ucap Kris. Pada saat suaranya mengisi udara, Tao menegakkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan pria di depannya bukan hanya sekedar imajiner dari rasa rindunya yang kronis.

 _"Hai."_ nada Tao terasa acuh tak acuh mendadak.

Canggung.

Kris sudah menduganya.

Memutuskan untuk bersikap dewasa dan tidak ingin memutuskan tali _persahabatan_ yang mengikat mereka selama lebih dari lima tahun, Kris memberikan tawaran makan malam di apartemenya.

 _"Akan kupikirkan."_

Begitulah kata Tao.

Singkat. Bibirnya hanya terangkat sedikit, tanpa senyum, pandang mata dingin, ekspresinya mengisyaratkan ketidaktertarikan yang besar.

 _"Aku benar-benar menantikan ini, Tao. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersama-sama. Bercerita."_

Kris melihat Tao dengan pandangan tersesat, beradu mata cukup lama, merasakan pedih menggerogoti perasaannya, merasakan bagian luar dari hati kecilnya mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

Entah kenapa jalanan disana benar-benar kosong kali itu.

 _"Aku juga sangat menginginkan itu, Kris. Bercerita."_ Tampaklah senyum itu, akhirnya. Menyalakan lampu menyenangkan di dalam jiwa Kris. _"Tapi selama kau pergi, aku sudah banyak menemukan teman bicara."_ Segera tampilan menyenangkan itu menciut dan menghilang, tertutup bayangan gelap.

 _"Seharusnya kau datang saat stasiun TV itu mengundang interview berdua antara kita."_

Tao membuang wajahnya, _"Untuk apa? Aku tidak ingin drama di depan kamera, Wu Yifan. Buatlah pertemuan kita nampak lebih berarti dari sekedar rancangan naskah dan skrip."_

 _"Aku hanya mencoba memulai interaksi kita kembali dengan hal-hal yang aku anggap pantas. Seperti interview itu."_

 _"Pantas, hm?"_ Tao menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sulit diterima Kris

Bahkan setelah kasus hengkang dan kontradiksi antara EXO dan Kris terjadi, setelah perang antar Netizen dan segelintir warta SM Entertaiment, tidak membuat orang-orang dan stasiun TV berhenti mencoba mempertemukan lagi leader EXO-M dengan rekan-rekan yang ikut melejitkan namanya itu. Mempertemukan Kris dengan keseluruhan EXO, atau dengan maknae EXO-M yang di lansir sebagai yang paling dekat dengan sang leader, baik saat _trainee_ sampai detik terakhir Kris memutuskan hengkang sepenuhnya dari EXO.

Semakin sering permintaan itu di terima Tao, semakin sering orang-orang mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Kris, semakin sering mereka menampilkan _fanvid_ tentang Kris dan membuat Tao harus menangis di depan jutaan orang, semakin semua orang mendorong mereka agar kembali bersatu, semakin terasa berat beban yang ada di hati Tao.

Semakin ia marah. Semakin ia kesal. Semakin gusar. Semakin ia membenci Kris.

 _"Kau membenciku?"_

Tao terdiam dan bernapas tenang. Kris pucat pasi, seakan sudah menebak kalau jawaban Tao adalah 'Ya'. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat sebagian nyawanya terhambur keluar.

 _"Setidaknya berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menemuimu. Menemui orang yang telah melemparku ke boks sampah seperti pakaian bekas."_

Kris terbayang berdiri di sebuah aula lebar sendirian, gelap dan berdebu, perasaan sengit dan sesak berserakan di dadanya. Dia mencoba menatap Tao, menatap ke dalam matanya, cara itu biasanya berhasil tapi tidak kali ini, Kris tak bisa mengintip apapun di dalam bola mata Tao.

Tao-nya telah berubah.

 _"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apapun."_ Kris bersuara berat. _"Kumohon datanglah Tao. Hanya itu saja."_

Tao mengendur. Ucapan Kris seperti permintaan terakhir seorang pasien yang mengidap penyakit kronis dan di vonis mati pada minggu ke-empat.

Tao mengangguk saja, wajah apatisnya tetap tidak mau menghilang. Ia melangkah menjauh, _"Akan aku pikirkan, Kris."_ Nadanya sarkasme dan menekan.

Kris tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat kembali ke apartemennya. Sekotak besar perasaan bercampur aduk di kepalanya dan akan segera keluar berhamburan layaknya sekumpulan anak-anak kucing meloncat semangat dari dalam kotak.

Perasaan senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, terinjak-injak. Tumpukan gairah yang telah di pupuknya merangkak naik seperti kawanan zombie-zombie kelaparan.

* * *

 **RE-TRIEVAL**

* * *

Tao datang jam sembilan malam. _"Aku sudah menunggumu."_ Kata Kris setelah membukakan pintu, matanya berkilat kelewat semangat.

Tao melangkah masuk. Duduk di ruang tamu raksasa dengan sofa empuk berwarna senada dengan cat ruangan itu _. "Tidak berubah sedikitpun semenjak terakhir kali aku datang."_ Tao mulai berbicara, seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

 _"Sudah setahun berlalu. Sadarkah kau?"_

 _"Tentu."_ Balas Tao, Kris tampak terkejut dengan nada sarkastis dari suara Tao.

 _"Aku lihat kau sibuk?"_ Kris mengeluarkan makanan dari lemari pendingin dan menjajakannya diatas meja.

 _"Hanya konser kesana-kemari. Bagaimana dengan kau?"_

Kris bergabung dengan Tao diatas sofa setelah berhasil memutar salah satu film ternama pada saat itu. _"Aku biasa saja. Tapi akan ada pemotretan melelahkan di Kanada."_

Tao terpaku dan tidak menjauh sedikitpun saat pundak Kris menyentuh ujung pundaknya. Dalam hati Kris bersyukur, setidaknya Tao tidak bersikap seperti wanita-wanita yang tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan siapapun saat sedang marah, mereka seperti Beruang G _rizzly_ yang kelaparan.

Ketika film dimulai, Kris mencuri-curi pandang kearah Tao sebanyak puluhan kali. Ia tidak menonton sedikitpun, seluruh matanya tercuri oleh Tao. Kedekatan ini, wayar-wayar kehangatan yang tersalur dari Tao menuju tubuhnya membuat tubuh Kris menegang seketika. Kris bergeser lebih dekat, merentangkan tangannya melewati pundak Tao, menyatukan lutut mereka, terus merapat.

Tao tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap pada layar televisi.

 _"Aku merindukanmu."_ Kris berbisik. Degupan jantungnya menggebu-gebu. Cemas akan penolakan.

Tao tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menggeliat tanpa merubah posisi duduknya. Pandangan masih terpaku. Ia menggeliat lagi saat jemari Kris berhasil menyentuh ujung pundaknya. Sangat menyenangkan menyadari betapa bahasa tubuh Tao yang murni lebih menjelaskan banyak hal dari pada yang di lakukan ucapannya.

 _"Kumohon."_

 _"Kumohon? Apa yang kau mohonkan, Tao?"_ Kris bergumam. Cukup nekat, Kris langsung saja melancarkan ciumannya di beberapa bagian tubuh Tao. Getaran di bibirnya merambat di belakang leher Tao, menyusul bibir bawahnya yang basah menggesek-gesek kulit sensitif Tao. Kris mengangkat tangannya dan menarik dagu Tao untuk menghadap kearahnya. _"Kau merindukanku?"_ sesaat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, setelah dua tahun, mereka menyesap aroma napas masing-masing, berbaur di dalam lubang hidung.

Si gila ini.

Tao sama pasrahnya dengan ranting rapuh bunga Sakura tertiup angin. Ia menurut dan tidak menolak sedikitpun. Rahangnya bergeletuk di belai pelan, ibu jari Kris mempermainkan ujung bibirnya dan berputar, kening mereka yang bertabrakan. Pancaran panas berhasil mendidihkan tubuh Tao, sendinya yang lemas berhasil di raup kedalam dada Kris.

 _"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah bisa kau pastikan jawabannya."_

Kris tersenyum, senang yang dirasakannya mengalahakan apapun. Dan saat tiba-tiba Tao berguling dan menindih tubuhnya, mengambil seluruh peran dan meletakkan dirinya sebagai bos yang mengatur alur cerita, Kris terkena stroke ringan. Selangkangan Tao yang mengeras menduduki tubuhnya, jemari kecil Tao berada di belakang lehernya, bibir Tao di seluruh wajahnya.

Kris meremat kedua lutut Tao di tiap sisi pinggangnya _, "Perlahan saja , kita punya banyak waktu untuk di habiskan bersama."_ Pegangan Kris merayap sampai ke sisi panggul Tao, menghentak, mendukung Tao untuk lebih keras menggesekkan bokong mungil Tao ke tengah gundukan selangkangannya yang kelaparan.

Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa antusias pada bibirnya. Ia menarik leher Tao geram dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat bringas.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Apa mereka sadar apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Saliva keduanya tumpah ruah, mengalir di pipi Kris. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Lidah mereka melakukan adu tarik-menarik. Tangan-tangan pun tak tinggal diam, ikut andil dalam permainan dewasa ini. Debaran-debaran jantung tak kalah kuat dari suara decapan-decapan kedua pasang bibir yang berkelahi itu. Panggul Tao bergoyang kesana-kemari.

 _"Kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu, gege bodoh!?"_ Tao menggigit lidah Kris, cukup keras, namun terasa penuh akan gairah liar.

Ciuman terlepas dan ke kecewaan kentara jelas di wajah Kris. _"Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian, setidaknya keberanian kecil hanya untuk sekedar menghubungimu lewat telepon. Maaf. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu."_ Kris mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya hinggap di tempurung belakang kepala Tao, meremas ujung rambutnya pelan dan menggosok helaian lembut itu. _"Sekarang, aku mau kau ada di bibirku."_

Tao menarik seluruh kancing kemeja Kris dan menarik terbuka fabric berbahan jeans itu sebelum akhirnya kemeja itu mendarat diatas lantai. _"Mesummu itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, ge."_

 _"Oh, kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku seperti itu."_ Kris menggesek ujung selangkangannya yang mengeras. _"Kata-kata gege-mu yang manis itu berhasil membuatku seperti ini."_

 _"Apapun yang Tao lakukan selalu berhasil, biarpun itu hanya sekedar menggesek bagaian tubuhmu dengan telapak tangan."_

 _"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, Tao."_ Kris membawa bibirnya menjelajahi kulit terdekat, menciumnya, mengendus untuk mengingatkan otak kecilnya membaui tubuh manis yang sudah lama tidak di ciumnya. _"Hanya melihatmu saja sudah bisa membuatku bergairah setengah mati."_

Keduanya beradu pandang lagi, cukup lama, sampai titik didih berada dalam derajat tertinggi. Kris menerawang melalui dua bola mata hitam yang tengah menindihnya. Oh. Bayangan hitam kelam dalam bola mata Tao lenyap sudah, tergantikan dengan pandangan murni seperti yang biasa Kris lihat.

Tao sangat terejut ketika tangan Kris berulah lagi, karena ketika Kris menelusupkan jemarinya kedalam sela tali pinggang dan terus berputar sampai ke belakang pinggangnya, Tao melonjak kedepan, mendaratkan pinggulnya lebih maju di perut Kris. Bahkan rangsangan kecil Kris dapat memicu saraf-saraf Tao.

 _"Kau menggairahkan seperti biasa Tao."_ Tangan Kris berputar sekali lagi, meremas pipi bokong Tao, satu tangan tak cukup menahan kenyalnya bokong mungil, dua tangan pun beradu kemudian. Menepuk dan menggosok, menggesek ruas jari tengahnya di potongan bokong Tao.

Tao melonjak lagi. Rangsangan yang menusuk belakang tubuhnya yang terbungkus membuatnya membungkuk kedepan, semakin menungging, berpose erotis, menampilkan lengkungan bokong yang lebih dramatis.

 _"Ge –gege…"_ desahnya dengan tekanan tangannya bergetar saat Kris mencium potongan leher dan pundaknya, menciumnya secara berkala dari dadanya yang terbalut sampai ke rahangnya dan terus naik sampai ke bibirnya, menjilatnya dengan cara yang nakal saat bibir itu sampai ke sisi bibirnya.

Sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk memainkan bokong Tao, tangan kanannya berpindah dan bekerja di sekitar selangkangan Tao, bermain di paha dalamnya dan memijat sampai kebagian teratas, menekan dengan penuh goda bagian tengah selangkangan Tao yang sudah sekeras batu.

 _"Pin –pindah, ge. Tao tidak ingin melakukannya disini."_

 _"Ada apa. Aku rasa akan lebih menarik kalau melakukannya di tempat terbuka, hm?"_

Tao melirik jendela, _"Se –setidaknya turunkan tirai itu."_ Ia mendesah lagi, tekanan tangan Kris semakin menyelinap ke dalam celah pahanya, melepaskan kancing jeans. Diikuti dengan beberapa cubitan-cubitan kecil yang berhasil membuat bokong Tao bergerak lasak diatas pinggulnya.

Kris tersenyum iseng, _"Ini lantai tujuh, baby. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir akan ada orang yang melihat ritual ini. fokuslah pada tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan mencoba membaca pikiranmu sekarang, tapi yakin kau sama bernafsunya denganku sekarang, Tao."_

Tao menegakkan punggungnya menjauh. Kris nampak kecewa _. "Oh benar. Aku bernafsu, memang. Beruntung karena tubuh Tao kelewat jujur, ge. Tapi bisakah kau membaca hatiku?"_

Kris baru saja memulai, _mood_ -nya yang meledak naik mendadak turun tensin. Kris sudah sangat keras, bahkan ia berkeringat diatas keningnya walau hembusan pendingin ruangan berada tepat diatas kepala mereka. Tapi tatapan Tao itu, seperti seseorang yang ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban.

 _"Aku rasa ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau maafkan hanya dengan kata-kata."_ Kris harus bersabar dengan ereksinya. Tao tengah memandangnya, sangat terfokus.

 _"Jelaskan kalau begitu, ge. Jantanlah."_

 _"Aku mengerti betapa kau marah padaku, betapa kau menatapku dengan penuh kebencian tiap kita berpapasan dalam setiap event, betapa kau ingin memukul wajahku di tengah banyak orang. Emosi yang kau pendam terhadap tingkah pengecutku. Aku hanya malu. Maaf Tao. kumohon jangan merusak suasana ini. Aku tidak punya lebih banyak waktu dari dua tahun belakangan ini kalau harus bertengkar dan berdebat lagi denganmu."_

Tao terdiam. Membatu. Membeku. Tapi ekspresinya itu.

Kris menyadari wajah Tao yang memerah penuh kegembiraan, kulit belakang lehernya berkilauan dengan lapisan halus keringat. Udara di sekitar meningkat tajam, panas dan terbakar. Bongkahan bokong yang tegang semakin menekan dalam pinggulnya. Tao berhasil jatuh dalam intonasi suara Kris yang penuh nafsu. Napas Tao tak terkendali, dada naik turun dengan cepat, kedua bibir membuka, Kris sadar Tao sangat menginginkan dirinya.

 _"Jadi ini artinya, kau memaafkan aku? Kita ok?"_

Tao mendekat kearah Kris, menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Kris, _"Kau mendapatkan aku, Yifan."_ Ucap Tao, terdengar panas, hangat hembusan napas berlarian. _"Aku harap penismu juga berhasil membujuk Tao."_

 _"Itu akan berhasil. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama."_ Kris mendorong Tao menjauh, mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutar posisi tubuh mereka sehingga kali ini Kris mendapat posisi yang lebih mendominasi untuk memimpin alur permainan.

Tao membiarkan kepalanya jatuh diantara bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil, _"Aku tau."_ Katanya.

 _"Kau,"_ suara Kris terendam di dalam helaian rambut Tao, kedengaran dalam juga sangat rendah pada kata-katanya. _"Selama aku tidak ada, apa kau, maksudku… kau dengan orang lain?"_ tanyanya penasaran, ia membungkus pergelangan Tao dan menarik lengannya mereka berdua menuju dadanya.

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Tidak salah lagi?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

Kris menginginkan kepastian, _"Kau kelihatan berbohong."_ Ia mengigit salah satu telinga Tao, titik lemah yang sangat mudah di eskploitasi, titik yang sering membuat Tao menyemburkan semua hal dengan cara yang menggairahkan.

 _"Ahh ti –tidak ada."_

 _"Kau ingin menyatakan sesuatu padaku?"_

Kris mengusap paha Tao. Di bawah telapak tangannya Tao terasa begitu mengeras dan menegang di semua sisi tubuhnya, Kris merangsang semua titik terpusat, panas dari tubuh membakar telapak tangannya. Ia tetap melakukan cara menggoda ini sampai Tao benar-benar membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah penjelasan, walau dirinya sendiri sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berubah menjadi brutal dan dengan ceroboh merobek pakaian Tao dengan primal.

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Nghh…"_ Tao menarik tangannya yang ada di genggaman Kris dan membuka kancing celana jeansnya, membebaskan daging yang menegang itu dari fabric ketat yang membungkus selangkangannya. _"Cepaatt, ah."_ Terengah-engah saat paha kecoklatannya menyentuh udara. Tengah selangkangannya berair dan lengket, tertutup pakaian dalam Calvin Klein berwarna keabuan.

 _"Tanggalkan celana dalammu."_ Kris merubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi posisi duduk, dengan Kris yang masih menekan pantat kenyalnya diatas panggulnya. Ia melepas kemeja dan celananya sambil menipiskan keringat di keningnya.

Tao berdiri diatas lututnya, berusaha melepas celana dalamnya. Kepalanya berputar di bahu sambil menghamburkan nafsu dari tatapan matanya. _"Tao sangat keras sekarang, ge."_

Kris menelan ludah kepayahan, menonton mutiara yang jatuh dari precum Tao mengalir kebawah penisnya sampai membasahi testisnya menuju perut Kris. Kris mengambil kekentalan nikmat itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu menjilat kedua jari itu kedalam mulutnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Tao menggigil dan kelaminnya berdenyut dalam imajinasi kalau kelaminnyalah yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut itu, bergesekan dengan lidah Kris yang bergerigi.

Tao menggenggam setengah bagian kepala penisnya, _"Cepat ge, Tao mau keluar."_

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cara Tao mengurus dan mengocok penisnya benar-benar sangat menggairahkan, membuatnya dengan kasar mendorong turun celananya dan membebaskan keluar kelaminnya di depan kelamin Tao. _"Berhenti membasahi perutku dengan cairanmu, Tao. Simpan itu untuk melumasi kelamin dan lubang bokongmu. Kuharap kau masih punya banyak cairan untuk acara penutup."_

 _"Aku punya banyak ge, bahkan cukup untuk membasuh seluruh wajahmu."_

Kris terkekeh. Mencium Tao lalu kembali menyandar pada sisi sofa.

Ia menarik kelamin Tao, membawa cairan precum ke bawah penisnya dan terus menariknya sampai ke bawah bokong Tao, mengusap bagian liang dan luaran bokong Tao dengan precum kental yang tumpah-ruah.

 _"Tao tidak perduli dengan persiapan, ge. Masukkan saja."_ Geram Tao. kedua tangannya terentang dan tersampir pundak Kris, meremat belakang lehernya.

 _"Sangat sempit disini."_

 _"Tao tidak perduli jika sakit."_

 _"Kau akan berdarah, Tao."_ Kris tersenyum picik. Dia bukan tipe pria yang suka memuji tanduk sendiri, tapi bentuk dan ukuran kelaminnya adalah mustahil secara fisik kalau ingin mendorong secara menyeluruh ke dalam tubuh Tao tanpa pelumas atau lubricant atau intinya tanpa persiapan yang tepat. Jika Kris bukan orang yang bersabar, dia akan membanting seluruh tenaga pada pinggulnya dan merobek liang Tao. Bokong mungil itu akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Dia mengangkat bokong Tao lebih tinggi, kedua lengan berperan aktif untuk membopong dan melakukan perenggangan pada lubang yang sempit. Kris membukakan paha Tao dan mendorongnya terpisah, membuatnya dengan mudah meluncurkan jari pertamanya, tidak lama menyusul jari telunjuk sebagai jari kedua.

Tao meremat pundak Kris dan membuat suara melengking yang tertahan.

 _"Sakit 'kan?"_ Kris mengusap bokong Tao.

 _"Bu-bukan."_ Tao mendorong pergelangan tangan Kris yang sedang menggauli liang intimnya. _"Ta-Tao serius mengatakan Tao akan keluar, jadi jangan lakukan lebih dari ini."_

Entah karena rentang waktu yang cukup lama, gairah yang menggebu-gebu, keadaan intim yang kelewat panas, atau memang karena lonjakan kesenangan, Kris meledak dengan segala perasaan. Entah sudah lama atau ia memang belum pernah melihat Tao begitu terangsang, begitu basah dan lengket. Kedua tangan yang bersemayam mulai bergerak maju-mundur, bergerak secara perlahan-lahan. Kris menambahkan jari ketiga, mendorong sedikit dengan tekanan paksa. Kelamin Tao langsung menegang, menyembur lahar putih sedikit.

 _"Ah."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"_

 _"I –iya."_

Kris mendorong jarinya lebih dalam, jemari lentik nan panjang menekan dinding-dinding dalam tubuh Tao yang menegang, jari-jari Kris meringkuk dan membuka selebar yang ia bisa. Sempit dan sesak luar biasa di dalam tubuh Tao. Jemarinya menghentak lima kali. Precum Tao menyembur sekali.

 _"Ge –gege… ah!"_ Tao meremas kelaminnya. Kontraksi di lubang bokongnya mengirimkan sinyal besar ke ujung penisnya. Tumpuan lututnya agak bergetar dan melemah, jemari Kris menggesek ujung prostatnya lebih dalam.

Otot cincin yang berkerut ketat mulai licin. Bercampur dengan precum dan liur Kris. Berserakan semua di sekitar lubang bokong Tao. Kris memutar jarinya, ke kanan dan kiri. Kris menghentak jarinya, ke depan dan belakang. Bayangankan jika kerapatan serta lipatan otot-otot yang basah ini melingkupi seluruh bagian penisnya. Kenikmatan luar biasa.

 _"Nnnh."_ Tao menekan dahinya ke dahi Kris. Tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Kemungkinan akan keluar jika Kris menyodok liang intimnya beberapa kali lagi. _"Cukup ge. Lakukan sa- AH! –saja."_

Segera setelah Kris menarik tiga jemarinya, napas Tao kelihatan melega. Dia menjilat lagi jemarinya, dengan cara yang sensual. Tao memandang dengan mata setengah terpejam, wajah Kris memang sangat tampan, betapa beruntungnya ia, bisa menatap wajah _horny_ Kris yang memburu dengan keringat sebening kristal di seluruh wajahnya. Hanya Tao yang bisa membuat itu terjadi.

 _"Bersabarlah. Sudah ku bilang kita punya semua waktu di dunia ini, baby."_ Ucap Kris penuh cinta. _"Kemari dan cium aku."_ Perintahnya. Tao menurut dengan semburat merah jambu diatas kulit pipinya

Suara decap lidah begitu menggelora, mengisi kekosongan dengan bunyi basah dari mulut-mulut dua pria yang kelaparan. Puas berciuman, Kris memindahkan bibirnya ke segala arah. Pipi, rahang, ujung bibir yang mengalirkan liur nikmat tak tertahankan, dagu, belakang leher, telinga. Menjilat, mengendus, menggigit, menekan-nekang. Membasahi seluruh kulit Tao dengan tanda salivanya. Otot lidah Kris menari-nari di tonjolan jakun Tao, naik dan menyusup ke telinga Tao, sampai akhirnya kembali ke dalam rongga mulut Tao, bertarung dengan lidah Tao.

Tangan yang mengusung bokong Tao mencengkram kedua belah daging kenyal itu dan membukanya melebar. Tao mendesah, merasakan dingin membelai otot-otot liang bokongnya yang mengerut, melirik bagian belakang tubuhnya melalui bahunya. Tao terus menyaksikan Kris yang melumuri kelaminnya dengan precum mereka berdua.

 _"Cukup basah, ge? Cairanmu juga tak kalah banyak keluar. Tao harap kau masih punya simpanan untuk memenuhi bagian belakang Tao nanti."_

Kris membelai miliknya dengan kedua tangan, terlalu besar, tak muat kalau hanya satu tangan saja. _"Jangan berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu Tao. Aku akan memenuhi dirimu, penuh sesak, begitu penuh sampai kau bisa merasakan spermaku mengalir deras di dalam tubuhmu seakan-akan kau bisa merasakan kehangatannya di tenggorokanmu dan memuntahkannya dari mulutmu."_

Tao bernapas terseok-seok, tatapannya masih tetap seperti tadi, mengintip dari balik bahunya. Menikmati servis Kris yang di berikan kepadanya. Tao bisa merasakan daging tumpul yang licin berada tepat di bawah tubuhnya, di depan lubang intimnya, keras dan besar. Benda panjang itu menerapkan beberapa tekanan ringan dan dengan jelas menyundul pintu masuk Tao. Sensasi panas terbakar tersebar pada bagian pinggul kebawah.

 _"Turunkan perlahan pinggulmu Tao."_

Tao menaikkan alisnya, _"Tao tidak suka seperti ini. Tao bisa merasakan milikmu menembus tubuh Tao sangat dalam, terasa sangat dalam. Tao tidak suka."_

 _"Bukankah itu akan terasa nikmat? Posisi setengah duduk ini akan membuatmu lebih merasakan milikku melesak jauh di dalam tubuhmu. Ini juga sangat terasa nikmat untukku, kau tau? Semua bagian tubuhku ini terkubur dalam kerapatan tubuhmu, semua grafitasi tubuhmu mengubur kelaminku. Dan saat aku keluar, semua cairanku akan memenuhi mu, seperti yang tadi kau pinta sebelumnya."_

 _"Nghh… gege…"_

 _"Memang itu yang kau mau bukan? Kau barusan kau mengucapkannya, 'memenuhi Tao dengan cairan tubuhmu', akan aku lakukan, Tao. sekarang juga."_

Sebuah desis panjang melarikan diri dari gigi-gigi yang terkatup saat Kris meremat kedua pinggang Tao sambil dengan perlahan menurunkan beban tubuh Tao, membuat kepala penisnya yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai mengoyak kerapatan bagian belakang Tao.

 _"A –aah. Uhh."_

 _"Tarik napas dan jangan menahannya. Kontraksi menolak hanya akan membuat rasa sakitnya semakin terasa."_ Kris meniupkan napas ke wajah Tao. Lalu tersenyum, tersenyum tipis yang sangat memukau, cocok dengan bentuk rahang dan dagunya yang panjang. _"Buka matamu Tao, lihatlah aku."_

Mulut Tao menganga dan kedua alisnya bertautan. Lututnya bersama-sama menekan bantalan sofa dan menghentak ke depan. Tao tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya, tapi seingatnya dulu, ukuran kelamin Kris memang lebih besar darinya, alat intimnya berkisar hanya setengah ukuran milik Kris. Dan setelah berpisah sekian lama, Tao menyadari ukuran kelamin Kris membengkak lebih besar. Tao tidak pernah merasa malu dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Baik dia atau Kris punya badan yang lumayan proposional. Tapi Kris, penisnya punya bentuk yang kelewat ideal, di dapatnya secara alami.

Dan itu harus dialami Tao setiap malam (dulu) dan sekarang. Saat rudal seukuran dua kali miliknya itu harus menembus lubang kecil intimnya.

Setelah Tao mengambil napas, Kris mulai bergerak lagi. Menjatuhkan tubuh Tao dan menanam miliknya kedalam tubuh Tao. Bagian kepala berhasil terbenam, memunratkan sedikit cairan putIh dari sela-sela lubang yang terkoyak. Kris terus mendorong paksa kelaminnya secara berkala, batang penis yang berurat mulai meluncur lagi, dengan sekali hentak berhasil tenggelam seutuhnya. Ditutup dengan pekikan keras Tao yang kesakitan.

 _"AHH!"_

Kris menarik sedikit penisnya, ia menggeram merasakan cengkraman ketat otot-otot tubuh Levi di sektiap inci kelaminnya. Dan ketika Kris mendorong kembali, mendorong sampai dasar dari pangkal kelaminnya menghilang, ia mendengar jeritan Tao yang tersiksa.

 _"Kau ok?"_

 _"I –itu sudah semunya? Ngh!"_

Kris tak menjawab, denyutan intens di sekitar kelaminnya seperti pijatan relaksasi. Ia dengan jelas merasakan dinding-dinding elastis itu bergetar-getar, membuatnya lebih banyak memproduksi cairan kental dan menumpahkannya di dalam tubuh Tao berangsur-angsur. Kerapatan yang luar biasa itu seakan tidak membuat Kris puas hanya dengan memuncratkan precum saja. Begitu Tao menggoyang sedikit pinggulnya, orgasme pertama Kris menghantam dirinya.

 _"Eeeh –aah! Ka –kau sudah keluar?"_ Tao meraih bawah tubuhnya, menggesek sebagian batang penis Kris di ujung jari-jarinya. Basah dan lengket. Semuanya berserakan dan menggumpal, mengalir perlahan dari sela lubang bokongnya yang berdenyut dan penuh. "Dan kau masih sekeras ini?"

 _"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Astaga. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenikmatan tubuhmu Tao."_ Kris mencengkram pinggang Tao makin kuat, masih pada posisi bertahan. Memberi waktu untuk Tao agar terbiasa dengan kelamin raksasanya. _"Kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini? Tidak masalah jika kau ingin aku berhenti."_

 _"Aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah-tengah seperti ini, ge."_ Ucap Tao, ia berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa Kris melihat dia menjilat bibir bawahnya. _"Teruskan sampai kau puas."_

Bahkan tanpa di perintah pun, Kris akan menghajar Tao dengan kegilaannya.

Tao lebih erat setelah Kris keluar, otot-ototnya semua tergerus dan menggepal tertahan di dalam kerapatan tubuh Tao yang kaget oleh luapan sperma yang mendandak keluar tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat seluruh dinding liang intimnya menegang dan kaku. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk melonggar kembali. Terdiam untuk detik-detik berikutnya. Sperma di dalam tubuh bagian belakang Tao berputar-putar.

Rasanya luar biasa di dalam Tao.

Kris punya lelehan precum Tao pada tangannya, seluruh jarinya, sehingga sangat mudah untuk mempermainkan kelamin Tao dengan jari-jarinya yang licin. Mengocok dan menggesek di sekitar kemaluannya dan memijat dua bola kembar Tao yang menggantung di bawah penisnya. Tao mengerang dan memajukan sedikit pinggulnya lagi, hentakannya membuat gesekan kelaminnya di dalam genggaman Kris bertambah keras. Kris merasa kemaluan di genggamannya berkedut. Sangat basah.

 _"Semangat sekali, hm? Apa terasa enak saat aku melakukannya di depan dan di belakang?"_ Kris mulai menghentak pinggulnya lagi, bunyi dentum kulit paha terdengar. Tao memekik, lubang intimnya terkoyak lagi. _"Mana yang lebih menyenangkan, tanganku atau milikku yang tenggelam di dalam tubuhmu?"_ Kris mempercepat kocokan kasar di telapak tangannya.

 _"Ahh… ge –gege."_

Mendapat perlakuan dari dua arah menerbangkan semua arwah Tao ke awang-awang. Semakin ia menghindari kocokan di penisnya semakin dalam penis Kris masuk ke dalam lubang belakangnya. Dan semakin Tao menghindar dari tusukan penis Kris semakin terasa kocokan Kris yang kokoh pada kelaminnya.

 _"Coba gerakkan tubuhmu juga, Tao. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."_

 _"Sakiit…"_

Kris menarik jatuh tubuh Tao, penisnya tenggelam jauh. _"Rileks saja. Aku menopangmu. Fokus pada tubuhmu, 'kay?"_

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menjatuhkannya lagi dengan kuat, membawa penisnya begitu dalam sehingga bokongnya menghentak keras pinggul Kris. Napas Tao tersendat tiap kali Kris mengambil alih gerakannya, menyentak-nyentak tubuhnya, memberatkan grafitasi padanya, mendesah saat ujung tumpul Kris menerjang prostatnya.

Tao tak mampu menahan lagi bobot tubuhnya, lututnya bergetar hebat, tangannya yang lemas mencakar punggung Kris, menimbulkan gurat merah tipis diatas kulit putihnya. Menyerahkan seluruh tumpuan tubuhnya pada Kris. Semua sensitifitas tubuhnya berpusat pada pinggul kebawah, terkhusus di lubang anusnya.

 _"Aku akan keluar lagi, Tao."_ Kris menggeram, ujung jemari kakinya menekuk. Ia semakin semangat menekan penisnya lebih jauh lagi, menusuk prostat Tao yang membengkak. Gerakan dangkalnya berubah semakin ganas, tusukan lambat yang menyenangkan semakin marak dan cepat. Kris masih berjuang mempertahankan nafsunya yang menggelora seperti seorang koboi menunggangi banteng marah dengan tali Laso berputar-putar girang di tangannya.

 _"Ah… di- disitu. Disitu!"_

Kris mengangkat perlahan tubuh Tao dan membantingnya jatuh dengan keras, bahkan panggulnya ikut menghentak-hentak, berkebalikan dengan gerakan naik turun tubuh Tao, sensasi bertabrakan itu benar-benar nikmat. Precum lengket Tao memandikan hampir setengah bagian perut Kris yang ketat.

 _"Ini?"_

 _"A –ahh.. YA! AHH!"_

Kris membuat punggungnya lebih tegak agar leluasa memegang andil tubuh Tao. Menghentakkan tubuh Tao dan pinggulnya dalam berbagai rotasi, lubang intim yang sempit berbunyi basah seperti dua buah balon berisi air terguncang kesana-kemari, cairan berserakan di berbagai tempat, putih, hangat, kental, berbaur. Keringat mengkilap di seluk-beluk tubuh, mengkilat.

 _"Ge –gegee AH!"_ Tao tak mengindahkan salivanya yang mengalir dan jatuh di pipi Kris, bercampur dengan air mata pedih bercampur nikmat. Mulutnya menganga. Mata menyipit. Tangan mencakar. Lutut bergetar dan pasrah. Lubang intim tergerus turun dan terkoyak. Darah di dalam tubuh terbakar.

Kris bisa merasakan Tao memperketat dirinya, setiap rangsangan mencengkram penis Tao semakin otot-otot cincin anus Tao yang berkerut menekan batang kelamaluannya. _"Kau akan keluar?"_ Kris seperti ingin meraih kemaluan Tao lagi, tapi melihat ekspresi Tao yang lebih terpuaskan dengan bantingan liar di belakang tubuhnya membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya. Semakin kuat ia memompa tubuhnya, muncratan air liquid di kepala penis Tao semakin menitik deras.

 _"L-lagi,"_ Tao tersentak, suara desahannya meledak. Dia berdeham dan mencoba sekali lagi. _"L –lagi ge. Lebih cepa –ahh…"_

Kris tau baik dirinya dan Tao akan mencapai batas. Setiap tusukan Kris di tanggapi dengan dinding-dinding hangat yang berkontraksi keras, meremas seluruh batang kelaminnya, memanggil orgasmenya keluar dari kekangan. Kocokan semakin membabi-buta, panggul Tao di hentak tanpa memikirkan lagi unsur kemanusiaan, tertutup oleh kabut nafsu yang tebal. Tusukan demi tusukan berjalan, sodokan kencang menghantam prostat Tao berulang-kali, mengakibatkan kerapatan pekat. Bunyi basah menghipnotis otak di dalam kepala, seperti musik magis kamasutra.

 _"Keluar."_

 _"A –a… AHH!"_

Orgasme panjang menendang keduanya. Memuncratkan hasrat yang terpendam sekian lama. Kris tidak berhenti mengeluakan spermanya sama seperti ia membuang air seninya. Orgasme Tao terjadi bahkan tanpa sedikitpun ia merangsang kelaminnya untuk keluar. Bunyi cipratan air kental berhenti tak lama. Orgasme di tutup lenguh panjang dan erang berat dari kedua bibir tersangka.

Bunyi _Sleep_ sangat kentara. Kris menarik perpanjangan tubuhnya perlahan, terikut sedikit cairan putih yang di muntahkannya di dalam tubuh Tao, membanjiri pangkal penisnya. Tao mengerang, dinding intimnya penuh sesak, kekentalan kembali berputar di dalam liang intimnya.

Kris memastikan untuk menjaga tangannya di pinggang Tao, menjaganya dari jatuh saat ia mengigil menghadapi klimaksnya. Tao terjerumus ke depan, jatuh dalam dada Kris. Ia mengintip kebelakang melewati bahunya, serakan cairan putih ada dimana-mana.

 _"Kau benar-benar memandikan tubuhku dengan cairanmu, Tao."_

Ketika gemetar di tubuhnya mereda, Tao mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menyisir poni hitamnya yang basah ke samping wajahnya. Tao melihat mata coklat di depannya meledak-ledak, dada putih dengan bulu-bulu tipis memburu oksigen, lalu pandangannya merangkak pergi melihat kelamin Kris setengah ereksi menggesek-gesek pipi bokongnya.

 _"Kau ingin lagi, ge?"_

 _ **DING!**_

Suara pemanggang roti dengan jahat membangunkan Kris.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. Ia terbangun, mendapati dirinya tertidur di ruang tengah, bertelanjang kaki, dengan ereksi membuat ketat celana pendeknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Jadi intinya adalah, author cuma kepingin ngeluarin cerita berbau humu-purnu(?) Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan alur ceritnya (seandainya cerita ini di buat _to be continued_ ) jadilah kejadiannya gaje dan kurang masuk akal begini. Yaah... intinya author cuma kangen aja sama fandom sini, pingin nambah-nambah dosa aja pasca Natal dan Tahun baru (bagi yang merayakan).

Kesampingkan soal itu. Author punya sejuta cerita mesum tanpa tau bagaimana menuliskan 'Bagaimana Caranya Memulai Sebuah Cerita Dengan Baik'. Mungkin readers yang baca cerita author sebelumnya bisa menilai juga. Intinya author ini kendur semua mur di otaknya.

Untuk selanjutnya, author serahkan kepada readers. Lanjutkah? Author dengan senang hati memajangkan pen -ah! ceritanya. Sudahi saja? Ok.

Author menerima flame dan bash ringan karena author merasa kualitas fic author agaknya menurun. Fol/Fav, reviews, saran dan kritik jangan lupa ya.

Semoga kita bertemu di malam Tahun Baru. Baik di laman Fanfiction ini atau saat author menghampiri mimpi indah readers di malam Tahun Baru #muntahdarah


End file.
